


Certainty

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Three first kisses (and a few other ones).
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie (HoneyBeeBritt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

Harry pushes Merlin against the door as soon as it closes behind them and finally kisses him like he’s wanted to do since meeting him a few years ago. **  
**

He stops as soon as he registers that the sound Merlin made wasn’t one of pleasure but rather surprise.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

Before he can finish speaking, he’s suddenly the one with his back pressed to the door and being kissed within an inch of his life.

“Hart, cut the gentleman bullshit would you?”

He would argue that it’s far from being bullshit, but then Merlin’s hand finds its way inside his trousers and suddenly it doesn’t seem that important.

***

Before he realises what he’s doing, Merlin leans forward to kiss Eggsy goodbye.

Even if the lad’s hands come up to grip at the lapels of his coat, Merlin breaks the contact as doubt suddenly starts assailing him.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

He can see Eggsy rolling his eyes with exasperated fondness before he steps on his tiptoes to give Merlin’s lips a gentle peck.

“Yes Merlin, I’m sure. I care a lot about you, and I would like to know where this can lead to. But only if you’re sure that’s also something you want.”

He doesn’t mention Harry, doesn’t need to because even months after they’ve lost him, they still feel his presence. He doesn’t mention Harry because they both know that whatever grows between them, they’ll always share it with his ghost.

“I- I’d like to see where this goes.”

Eggsy smiles and Merlin thinks that maybe, maybe he _is_ ready to fall in love again.

***

There’s a hand curled at the back of his neck, a strong arm holding him at the waist, lips pressing against his and it’s everything he’s ever wanted.

But it also seems too good to be true.

He pushes back and Harry lets him go reluctantly.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

Merlin’s hand cups his cheek and Eggsy sighs into the soft kiss that follows.

“Lad, I think _we_ should be asking that.”

He chokes back a sound, something between laughter and sob.

“Fuck Merlin, I’m so fucking sure, you’ve got no idea.”

“I think we do,” it’s Harry who answers before turning Eggsy’s head back towards him for another kiss.


End file.
